Colton's Revenge
by cfruge444
Summary: The original version of this as well as some related pics is gonna eventually be posted on my DeviantArt account. Under X-Over 'cause of the movie references and tv characters. I own nothing herein except part of five of the OCs and three OCs outright.


**Colton's Revenge**

Disclaimer 1: edited from the original source to correct some spelling errors on the part of both participants as well as a few factual errors on my part

Disclaimer 2: To any Bowser fans, who may read this, review with extreme discretion (To any Bowser haters, though, prepare to see him in a whole new light.).

Disclaimer 3: The grammatical errors with the dialogue are intentional, since I copy–pasted practically everything here from the 2 RPs featured to save time as well as for the sake of authenticity.

Note: All characters (except for Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Simba, Ronno, Bowser, and his lackey) were present earlier in said RPs – which accounts for them being in this fanfic.

* * *

It was a peaceful, partly cloudy day in the DA RP world. While in a [formerly] quiet forest, I (in my full–demon werewolf form) had just dispatched my former friend Ian's [Soniccoopercreater's main OC] helpers Kirby, Meta Knight, Link, Mario, Pitt, and Donkey Kong by sending the Can't See–ums after them, and Austin had detained Sonic with the use of one of Uniqua's tickle tables, which was being controlled by Princess Peach until Austin had to turn it off because it was going too fast and was in danger of falling apart. Now, Flaky was making time with Sonic (after Austin called her over, that is).

Knowing that Ian's helpers wouldn't be back for quite a while, I relaxed. "Well, I guess that takes care of them," I said smugly, "Now all that leaves is the…" I was about to say "Furious" Five, when I remembered something that happened to my [nowadays] DA little brother, Colton [GlaringGhost's main OC (Well, at least the one he RPs with me most often as.)]. "Wait a minute… There's somethin' I need to do first." "What's that?" Ian wondered. I ignored him, turned to the "Furious" Five, and declared "You are all dismissed until further notice." They all left, I turned to Ian, and glared at him coldly.

"Um… why are you looking at me that way?" Ian asked nervously. "Send in Bowser," I said gruffly, "I've got a major score to settle with that son of a bitch." "What'd he do?" Hershey Bear [my teddy bear, who I guess is owned by the Hershey company] asked, confused. "Well," I started hesitantly, "this is very hard for me to say, but… he was… mad at Colton one time, so…" I then whispered something to Hershey Bear (which turned out to be the plot of _Boswer Tickles Colton _by Thunder-Bolt), and he became enraged. "He. Did. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Then he flipped out, and his fur got all shaggy and turned green. "What's the matter, HB?" Flippy wondered. "Ya remember Colton, right?" Hershey Bear asked. "Yeah…" Flippy answered truthfully. "Well…" Hershey Bear began, and then whispered the same thing I did.

* * *

(A.N. In case ya'll're wonderin' 'bout Flippy and Hershey Bear's conversation here, they've been BFF ever since Hershey Bear helped him get his PTSD under control in a dream he had during an RP I was in with Entoxica. Plus, Flippy remembers Colton from my 2nd RP I was in with him [Colton], and the next thing he says is directly related to that.)

* * *

Flippy was shocked. "But… he HATES that! Why'd Bowser do that to him?" "'Cause he quit the Army." (i.e., the Army division of the Koopa Troop – Anyone who's played _Super Mario RPG_ should know about the three divisions.) Hershey Bear answered. Then, Flippy got mad. "WHAT?" He did that just because Colton went D.O.R.? (A.N. Okay, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm pretty sure that stands for "Discharged On Recommendation".) INEXCUSABLE!" He then flipped out for a different reason than PTSD. "Yeah," Hershey Bear continued, "and the worst part was, he had help." "So," I interjected, wanting Flippy's aid, "I figured since it was the Army we were dealin' with, ya could…" Flippy accepted without hesitation. "Ya got yourself a partner."

"What's up, Flippy?" Austin wondered in his usual cheerful manner, although a little bit concerned. Flippy sighed and began just as Hershey Bear had. "Well…" He then told Austin everything, and Austin, wide–eyed after hearing all that, first got pissed off, then it quickly turned into fury (A.N. since the 2nd thing Austin says next is true for both GlaringGhost and [consequently] Colton). "I can't believe this! And to one of my biggest FANS?" Yes, even he flipped out. And believe me; you do NOT wanna get on this kid's bad side! "What's wrong, Austin?" Dongwa wondered at his BFF (A.N. For anyone reading this who doesn't know, those two have been BFF ever since they got into a tickle fight in the comments section of one of sirius-blackx2's old pics, _The best prize ever_.). Well, Austin was so mad, he could barely even speak, but he managed to spill the beans. Dongwa then growled angrily, thoroughly pissed off. "He's got some nerve." He then flipped out, as well.

"Somethin' the matter, Dongwa?" Guilmon wondered at his anthro adult kitty friend (A.N. They've been buddies ever since going up against Derex Fireheart's [fireheart1001's main OC] gargoyles in a discontinued RP I was in with him. Plus, for anyone who's visited sirius-blackx2's gallery, ya'll should already know about Dongwa's anthro self.). Dongwa revealed everything as well, and Guilmon got as wide–eyed as Austin and was as shocked as Flippy. "He took down a member of his own SPECIES?" (A.N. Hey, when ya get right down to it, a Koopa, no matter the species or character, still looks like a turtle.) He then went WAY past Guilmon X (which basically meant transcending his mutation), and then called for Flaky. "Flaky, get over here!" "What?" Flaky called back. "It's about Colton!" Guilmon responded. "Comin'!" Flaky called back. As she was leaving, she turned to Sonic. "Don'tcha be goin' nowhere, short, blue, and fast." she said flirtatiously. She then walked over to where we were and addressed Guilmon, "Yes?" Guilmon, apprehensive at how Flaky would react, sighed and mustered up every bit of courage he had. "Okay, here goes." He whispered everything, and Flaky got wide–eyed like Guilmon before her. "Did he hurt him?" She asked worriedly. "Knocked him out cold beforehand." Guilmon confirmed. Then, Flaky became enraged, same as Hershey Bear. "He. Hurt. My. COLTOOOOOOOOOOOON?" (A.N. Flaky's one of Colton's favorite characters [which is an in–joke to the fact that she was GlaringGhost's favorite HTF], and even though it was only hinted at here, nowadays the feeling's mutual.) Okay, any Flaky fan reading this already knows she's emotionally unstable (as evidenced by her actions with that garden gnome in the _Happy Tree Friends_ episode _Snow Place to Go_), but she just took it to the next level. She then turned to Flippy and furiously commanded, "Give. Me. Your. Cell–phone." (A.N. And I have no idea why he'd have one of those.) He timidly did so, she speed–dialed a number, the number was answered, she whispered something, and hung up. Seconds later, Giggles, Petunia, and Cuddles came running.

"You wanted to see us about somethin'?" Giggles asked Flaky. Then, she saw Flippy. "Well, hey there, tall, green and sexy." she said as flirtatiously as Flaky had done with Sonic. Remembering that pic of him getting "tickle–tortured" by her and Petunia [_tickle torture..._ by The-Chaos-Theory], he addressed Giggles matter–of–factly." I'm afraid this isn't a social call." (A.N. Okay, for anyone who knows the backstory to that pic, I retroactively found out that Giggles and Flippy were **not** the ones with Petunia. I just thought they were done in The-Chaos-Theory's style.) "Whadya mean?" Giggles asked, confused. "Well," Flaky interjected, "you'll probably take this better hearin' it from me…" But, she was secretly thinking to herself, "I hope." She then whispered the whole, sordid tale, at which point Giggles also became wide–eyed and enraged – even more-so than all the times she got mad in the _Happy Tree Friends_ episode _Every Litter Bit Hurts_combined. "After all we've been THROUGH together?" (A.N. In our 2nd RP together, Colton revealed to me that he and Giggles had met before then.) Yeah, she flipped out, too. "Somethin' the matter, Giggles?" Petunia asked, concerned. Even though rage clouded her thoughts, she still managed to pass it on, at which point Petunia grew absolutely furious. "Pickin' on a nice kid like HIM?" Yep. She flipped out, same as Giggles. "Uuuhhhmmm… Are ya okay, Petunia?" Cuddles asked nervously. Petunia was BARELY able to restrain herself while she told Cuddles everything! Then, Cuddles got more pissed off than Austin and Dongwa combined. "Even after what I DID for that kid?" (A.N. Shortly after Colton passed out for the 2nd time in the aforementioned RP, Cuddles had brought him some carrots to make him feel better.) Okay, now THIS one surprised even ME, but only because of what Cuddles said. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as rage overtook him. And if what Cuddles just yelled sounds familiar to anyone reading this, then yes. He just went Rabbid!

* * *

(A.N. Since I'm sure ya'll're wonderin' 'bout the reactions here, the **only** people Colton actually **likes**gettin' tickled by [besides his parents obviously] are me, Hershey Bear, Flaky, Austin, and his [as–yet–un–introduced] brothers, cousins, and sister.)

* * *

I then addressed Ian with an anime–style sweat–drop and a big grin on my face. "Ya probably have TONS of questions about this whole thing, so ask away!" But, instead of responding, he fainted. Well, I naturally freaked out. "Oh God, not again!" I then tried to revive him, but it didn't work. Thankfully, he was alive, although he was still passed out. Remembering my first aid training, I checked to see if he was breathing. Luckily, he was. Then, I checked to see if he was in shock. Fortunately, he was just knocked out.

As a last resort, I turned to my tail. "Well, he's probably gonna kill me for this," I said nervously, "but what choice do I have?" "I'm on it." My tail responded, knowing full well what my plan was. I then walked up to Ian's face and my tail raised and waved his scent gland under his nose. As a result, Ian sneezed. But, unfortunately, he was still asleep. Realizing that Ian was probably going to kill him for what he was about to do, my tail turned to me resignedly and said "Well buddy, consider this my Kamikaze maneuver." "Been nice knowin' ya." I said warmly as I gave him a "handshake". He then got right up under Ian's nose and fired a concentrated stream into both nostrils. It was a gamble, but it worked.

"Wha? What's going on?" Ian asked confused when he instantly woke up. "Sorry 'bout that, dude." My tail said, embarrassed over what he had to do. I then answered Ian. "Ya fainted after seein' everyone flip out." Then, I thought about what my tail did. "Oh," I then handed him a tissue, "ya might wanna blow your nose." I told him, sporting another anime–style sweat–drop. "Thanks." he responded. He then blew his nose. "Like I said before ya fainted," I continued, "if ya have any questions about why everybody flipped out and all, just ask." But, I linked him to an edited version of my post where everyone flipped out. "K." he responded. "Oh," I added, and if ya could, please number your questions or somethin'. It'll make 'em easier for me to answer if they're organized." "K." he responded again. "I'll be waitin'." I said smugly.

Well, those questions never came, (but they were indirectly answered nonetheless in a different RP) and I later got into another RP with Colton. Hershey Bear and I had dejectedly gone home and had just passed out from exhaustion and sheer anguish after crying ourselves into a fitful sleep over the prospect of losing our friendship with Colton, since we were in the process of becoming Jedi thanks to StarDevin. Then, I felt something ominous.

While Colton was sleeping, he felt his toes getting tickled, which obviously made him giggle. (A.N. I've tickled that kid more than enough times to know that – this was actually my 4th RP with him.) "Hehehe…" Now, I must have been a Force sensitive and not even realized it, because I suddenly opened my eyes from a dead sleep. "Hershey Bear, wake up!" I said, alarmed. "What is it?" he asked, confused and groggily rubbing his eyes. "I sense a disturbance in The Force," I responded, now in a panic. "Come on!" "Okay!" Hershey Bear responded back. We then ran outside. Meanwhile, Colton was giggling louder. "Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

(A.N. For any _Star Wars_purists readin' this, for me [and incidentally Hershey Bear], disturbances in The Force happen not only when someone dies, but also when our friends are in danger.)

* * *

As soon as we were outside, we used the Listening Device [one of the items from _Petz Rescue: Wildlife Vet_] to figure out where he was [his bedroom] and ran to him. But, when we got there, he had stopped giggling and had fallen back asleep. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Utterly perplexed at what just happened, we listened in. "Hmmm... wonder what that was all about?" I wondered, confused. "No idea." Hershey Bear shrugged. Meanwhile, Colton was still sleeping, but suddenly, he started giggling again. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...hehehe!"

By this time, we were both thoroughly perplexed. "What's goin' on in there?" I asked, even more confused than before. "Ya got me." Hershey Bear shrugged again. Just then, Colton burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" At that point, we burst in. "What's goin' on in here?" I yelled. Now, even as I was typing up everything Hershey Bear and I were saying, I was actually wondering what could be happening. At first I thought that Giggles and Petunia could be having some more "fun" with Colton (A.N. reference later in that RP with Colton and Giggles I mentioned – although, he might not have minded if it was just her), then I thought that Colton's brothers were "punishing" him for passing on his "family secret" (A.N. reference Colton's back–story, which he told me earlier in this RP), but I never thought it could be… "him". …Sure enough, my worst fear was realized when I saw Bowser had tied Colton up to his bed spread–eagle and was tickle–torturing him, causing him to be laughing his bony butt off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Upon seeing this, Hershey Bear and I both flipped out and I addressed Bowser. "Hey!" But, he ignored me and continued to tickle–torture poor Colton, who was still laughing like a lunatic. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I knew Colton would pass out if I didn't do something immediately. So, continuing from where I tried to get Bowser's attention, I yelled, "Why don'tcha pick on someone your OWN size, Fire Breath!" I then proceeded to tackle Bowser, elbowing him in the side and knocking him to the ground in the process. All Colton said after I ended his torture was "PHEW…"

At this point, Hershey Bear untied Colton and told him "Ya might wanna get outta here, Colton. Things are about to get ugly." But, bein' somewhat overconfident, Colton told him "I can handle it. Trust me." At this, Hershey Bear gave Colton an ultimatum. "Leave, or we'll have to remove ya by force." "I'm sorry," Colton said, politely turning him down, "but I really want to see this!" he finished eagerly (since I already told him earlier in the RP what was going to happen). Realizing that there was only one way to handle this, Hershey Bear picked Colton up, carried him to an isolated location where he could neither see nor hear what was about to go down and tied him up. "Sorry, but we want this to be a complete surprise." Hershey Bear giggled. "Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "nobody's gonna come for ya, or we'd be able to sense 'em." He then went back to me. "Ok..." Colton said somewhat dejectedly as Hershey Bear was walking off.

* * *

(A.N. From this point on – even though he said a few other things during the course of the upcoming events –Colton will be written out of this fanfic.)

* * *

Meanwhile, I continued talking to Bowser. "What the Hell are you doing here?" I shouted, still largely confused, but at the same time muttering – as pissed off as Dongwa was – "As if I didn't SUSPECT!" He was obviously ignoring me, though, so I growled angrily at him. "ANSWER ME!" I demanded furiously. But, he remained silent. "..." I then got RIGHT in his face, still as furious as ever. "TALK!" "REVENGE," he yelled bitterly, "I hate being tickled and I know he did too!" "YOU ASSHOLE," I yelled back, now full of rage, "You couldn't finish him off at your place, so you decided to take him down on HIS turf!" I fumed, steaming mad, "Excuse me," I finished, – as pissed off as before – "I've gotta go make a phone call." Hershey Bear and I then left temporarily, but as he was following me, he flipped Bowser off, who (surprisingly) didn't say a thing. I then took out my cell–phone, speed–dialed a number, the number was answered, I whispered something, and hung up. Then, Hershey Bear and I went back to Bowser with sly smiles on our faces.

As soon as we got back, I addressed Bowser smugly. "I just called some "friends" over. While we're waiting, why don't you go see if your little "henchman" can come over?" Surprisingly, he had no idea who I was talking about. "HUH?" So, I cleared things up for him. "You know, the Hammer Brother who helped you get your "revenge"?" **Then**, he got it. "DUH!" "Well, do it then," I shouted impatiently. Unfortunately, he still didn't quite get what I wanted. "Huh?" Okay, sorry to all the Bowser fans out there, but even as I was typing all that up, quite frankly, I was wondering how Bowser could be so **stupid**. I mean, during his King Koopa days on The _Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_, I could understand that, but this…? Anyway, I was really frustrated at this point. "You DUMBASS," I yelled, "Get that Hammer Brother here NOW!" So, he did. "GET HERE NOW HAMMER B!" he commanded. Seconds later, a blue–shelled, hazel–eyed Army Hammer Brother entered Colton's bedroom.

* * *

(A.N. Okay, even though Hammer B's based on that generic Hammer Brother in that fanfic I mentioned earlier, he's basically an unofficial collab between me and ApprenticeAustin2 [GlaringGhost's former profile]; Hammer B was the OC's original name, and the description given for his appearance here was his original physical description that was provided after I pressed for details on what he looked like. Where my part in this comes in was that I fleshed out his appearance, gave him a back–story, and changed his name to Hammerton; Hammer B was just what nearly everybody in the Koopa Troop except his now–deceased parents and Marky – who's technically ApprenticeAustin2's, but I fleshed him out with some powers, and since he was created in an RP between us, I'm free to use him same as Hammerton – [Colton's cousin I mentioned earlier, who, incidentally, was called Mark by everybody in the Koopa Troop except Hammerton], his BFF, called him. So, in sum, Hammerton's roughly 25% ApprenticeAustin2's and 75% mine. Oh, also, everything I said about Marky belonging to ApprenticeAustin2 but being fleshed out by me and created in an RP between us is also true of Colton's brothers I mentioned earlier – who were created in a different RP altogether.)

* * *

"I'm here boss." Hammer B told Bowser upon entry. "Excellent," I told him with a big grin on my face, which then turned to another sly smile. "Wait right there…" I then went outside to make some "arrangements". Hammer B was moderately confused, though, and all he said after I left (indeed, the only thing he said to me for quite a while thereafter) was "Hm?" Once I got outside, I beat on my chest, did a Tarzan yell, and a surprisingly small swarm of Can't See–ums showed up. "You called?" they asked nonchalantly. I then stared at them with wide–eyed confusion. "I thought there were more of ya'll?" "Oh, the rest of us are still keepin' Ian's friends busy." they giggled. "S'alright," I said with yet another sly smile, "ya'll'll do just fine. Follow me." "Okay." they smiled. We then went back inside. I then pointed at Hammer B. "Get rid of him." I ordered the Can't See–ums flatly. "With PLEASURE!" they exclaimed psychotically. They then chased him out the door and off into the distance, but as they were running past, I grabbed his helmet and hammer and stored them (since I reasoned that he wouldn't be needing them, anyway). I then heard the sound of walking feet off in the distance getting closer and addressed Bowser. "Ah, that must be my friends now. Excuse us." Then, Hershey Bear and I left temporarily.

When we got outside, we saw everybody [Flippy and all them] waiting for us. "Hey, Flippy," I waved, "glad you and the others could make it!" I said with a big grin on my face. Yeah. Sorry it took so long, though." Flippy said, sporting an anime–style sweat–drop of his own. "'Salright," I responded, "it gave me the time I needed to get rid of Bowser's henchman, anyway." I said with a wink. But, then I wondered about that. "...Outta curiosity, why did it take so long?" I asked, confused. "'Cause we had to explain the situation to a couple old friends of yours." Flippy responded with a wink of his own. "Who?" I wondered, even more confused than before. Just then, Simba (as a cub) and Ronno (in all his anthro glory – RingOfFireXL200's idea in an RP he was in with sirius-blackx2 in the comments section of her pic "Laugh, Ronno") walked up. Well, I was utterly shocked when that happened, so Hershey Bear and I [naturally] ran up and glomped both of them. "I haven't seen YOU TWO in FOREVER!" I yelled, amazed. (A.N. The last time I heard from them was during the fight with Derex Fireheart's gargoyles, who they were fighting against, as well.) "Yeah, from what your friends here said, Colton seems like a pretty nice kid." Simba said, smiling. "A bit rough around the edges, though…" Ronno mused, also sporting an anime–style sweat–drop. "Yeah, but that's part of his appeal." Hershey Bear responded, smiling.

I then addressed everyone (with the exception of Hershey Bear – since he already knew what I was about to say). "Okay, ya'll know why you're here, right?" Since I had called them all to help me take down Bowser, everyone in question responded thusly. "Right!" Knowing that this would be the ideal time to do this, I shared a sobering bit of knowledge (which I found out earlier in the RP) with them. "Well," I then sighed before continuing – knowing that they would all be madder than ever, "there's somethin' I gotta tell ya'll." "What is it?" Flaky wondered, confused. "Somethin' happened to Colton that wasn't mentioned in that fanfic." I said matter–of–factly. Upon hearing this, she then became inquisitive. "Go on..." "Okay," I began, "now, keep in mind that I got this info straight from Colton after the fact, but, when he landed after bein' ejected from Bowser's castle," I then sighed again before finishing, "he..." I then whispered something to Flaky, which turned out to be the aftermath of that fanfic, and she got wide–eyed, flipped out – again, and became even more enraged than Hershey Bear.

"JUST WAIT'LL I GET MY QUILLS IN THAT MOTHER–FUCKIN' BASTARD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, now blinded by rage. (A.N. And trust me, what she was thinkin' was **nowhere near **similar to when she killed Handy in the _Happy Tree Friends_ episode _Easy Comb, Easy Go_.) Upon hearing this, Flippy got wide–eyed just like Flaky. "Whoa, Flaky, what the hell?" he questioned, shocked. "Well," she began, "on top of everythin' that happened already..." She then whispered everything I told her, and Flippy, still wide–eyed, became even more shocked than before. "First he had to knock him out. THEN he had to HUMILIATE him! Now THIS?" He then flipped out, too – again.

"What's the matter, Flippy?" Austin wondered, though no longer cheerful and thoroughly confused. Flippy then sighed, same as me, knowing full–well that Austin would be even madder than last time. "As if Colton hadn't been put through ENOUGH sufferin'..." He then spilled the beans, at which point Austin got wide–eyed, same as before. But, this time, he nearly exploded with rage. "That COWARD!" He then also flipped out – again. "Uhhh...Austin...?" Dongwa wondered, unsure of why his BFF was acting like sighed at what he had to say. "Colton's sufferin' didn't end when he was ejected..." he trailed off, sporting the [by now] semi–ubiquitous anime–style sweat–drop. He then passed it on. Dongwa then got wide–eyed just like Austin before him and became [understandably] pissed. "That's low, even for him." He then flipped out, too.

"What happened, Dongwa?" Guilmon wondered, just as confused as Flaky was at the outset of all this. "As if Colton gettin' knocked out wasn't bad enough..." Dongwa trailed off. He then whispered what he had heard, and Guilmon got wide–eyed like everybody else… and totally lost it. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" he raged. He then transcended his mutation – again.

"What's wrong, Guilmon?" Giggles wondered, just as confused as he had been. "Well," Guilmon hesitated, "I dunno how to tell ya this, but..." He then gave her all the details. As she flipped out, the only thing on her mind was how best to kill Bowser. "Giggles...?" Petunia asked timidly, at which point she passed on her new–found knowledge. In response to that, Petunia followed Giggles' lead and subconsciously agrees to "join" (i.e., help) her. "Somethin' the matter, Petunia?" Cuddles wondered, as confused as her and Giggles originally were. In response, Petunia revealed everything, but this time, Cuddles' reaction was worse than before! "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he raged, worse than Guilmon… and went Rabbid again.

"Ya'll right there, Cuddles?" Simba wondered apprehensively. He just BARELY managed to get the info out! Upon hearing this, Simba gritted his teeth, as pissed off as Dongwa was that first time. "After everythin' that kid had been put through already!" He then went "primal" (i.e., feral) and roared loudly. Upon seeing this, Ronno too got wide–eyed. "Whoa, what's up with you, Simba?" he wondered just as apprehensively. Simba had barely enough civility to tell him everything. In response, Ronno nearly flew off the handle. "To a kid like THAT?" He then "followed suit" (i.e., also went "primal") and bellowed angrily.

* * *

(A.N. Alright, since I'm sure y'all're wonderin' what this non–canon event is that's got everybody madder than Flippy during a PTSD episode, I'll give ya'll all the details. Near the beginning of my RP with Colton, and after I had told him what my guys and I were planning, I had hoped aloud that he didn't get hurt after he landed at the end of that fanfic. Unfortunately, he said he did. Furthermore, I naturally assumed he broke something – which he did. …He had broken his leg – which, incidentally, I figured literally right when he said that, but he had no qualms about giving me the details of his injury (outside of our RP). The leg in question was his right leg. It was fractured right above the Achilles tendon in three places, the breaks were about three inches apart, and they weren't clean. Oh, also, Austin only called Bowser a coward 'cause, when he indirectly caused Colton to break his leg, he added injury to insult.)

* * *

"I anticipated as much, but don't worry," I said reassuringly, "Hershey Bear and I operated on him and now he can walk again." (A.N. That happened shortly after I found out that Colton broke his leg.) They then all calmed down somewhat, but still [understandably] stayed flipped out. "Okay, but what're we gonna do about this?" Flippy wondered. "Get him back, what else?" I responded with a wink. (A.N. Okay, be honest here. Who didn't see that coming?) Upon hearing this, Flippy once again got wide–eyed. "Will that even work," Flippy wondered, unsure of my plan, "I mean, this's BOWSER we're talkin' 'bout here!" I understood his concern, but responded matter–of–factly. "Trust me, I've seen a few pics [of Bowser being tickled] and he said so himself: He hates it, period." "Well then," Flippy said with a sadistic grin on his face, "looks like I'll be able to finally use my "tool"." He then held up a pink back massager [that was taken from another RP between RingOfFireXL200 and sirius-blackx2 in the comments section of another one of her pics, "Jack is trapped..."], which I instantly recognized and grew wide–eyed same as Flippy at. "Where'd ya get THAT?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Some lion kid named Jack [one of sirius-blackx2's OCs] gave it to me," Flippy responded, "why?" Well, I could not believe what I heard. "Did he say anythin' 'bout me?" I wondered, barely able to contain my excitement. "He had nothin' but praise for ya," Flippy affirmed, "ya know him?" he asked, confused. "It's a long story." (reference part of an RP I was in with sirius-blackx2 in the comments section of her pic, "Jack meets his fate") I blushed, and then turned to the others, seeking their assistance. "Ya'll in?"

"It's been a while, but I think I can manage." Austin said devilishly, cracking his knuckles. (A.N. He had actually tickled three people up to that point: sirius-blackx2's main OC, Cho; Dongwa; and me.) "I'm gonna show him my own brand of "Asian Horror"." Dongwa said, rubbing his forepaws together. Upon hearing this, I grew a little apprehensive. "I think I'll letcha surprise me with that." I responded, sporting the usual anime–style sweat–drop. "At the risk of pissing off Izzy [IrkinGIR's main OC]…" Guilmon trailed off, sweating just the same. He then held up the same feather that was used on him and did a Jigsaw impression before continuing. (A.N. That was a combined reference to a comment made by pikachurulez on _Toe: Guilmon's Challenge_ by ReallyReallyBigBang as well as the pic itself.) "…Let the game begin." He finished psychotically. "We've been waitin' for a chance to get back in the saddle." Giggles and Petunia said as devilishly as Austin. Upon hearing this, Flippy glared at them. (A.N. reference _tickle torture..._ by The-Chaos-Theory – again)

"No time like the present to try this." Flaky and Cuddles said, matching Giggles' and Petunia's devilish tone. "After it happened to me so many times, it'll feel real good to finally get some payback." Simba said, just as devilishly. (A.N. And for any _Lion King_ buffs reading this, no. Simba was not referrin' to what ya'll're thinkin' of – i.e., being tickled by Puumba; Cho's tickled him several times.) "Cho and Helios [RingOfFireXL200's main OC] won't wanna mess with me after THIS!" Ronno exclaimed with an evil laugh. (A.N. reference Cho and Helios' RP I mentioned earlier) I then went full–demon werewolf and Hershey Bear ripped off his Hershey kiss (A.N. Yeah, he's one of **those** teddy bears, but nowadays you'd be hard–pressed to find them except maybe on eBay or somethin'; the only ones they make nowadays are the miniature ones and the special–edition pink ones for Valentine's Day.) – thus transforming into a black bear as tall as me. I then gave the following command. "Alright, hands in." We all did so and shouted the following vow. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR COLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Then, we determinedly headed back inside.

While I was standing in the doorway, I tried to get Bowser's attention – again. "Hey, Bowser!" I shouted. Unfortunately, he once again ignored me. So, in response, I shouted louder. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" But, he still continued to ignore me. Well, as you can pretty well imagine, I was really angry now. "HEY, FLAME BUTT!" I yelled, hoping that would get his attention. That didn't work either, though, so I walked right up to him and got in his face. Proving **just** how impudent he could be, he then spat in it. I then wiped away the spit, now thoroughly pissed. "Okay, that's it!" I proclaimed. "Austin?" I then beckoned, at which point he appeared in the doorway and flatly said one single, solitary word. "Timber." He then ran at Bowser full–speed and launched himself head–first at his chest, knocking him off his feet and causing him to become stuck fast in the soft ground. All Bowser managed to say before he got knocked out was "Ugh..." (A.N. I suppose that kinda parodies the scene in the _The Oblongs_ episode _Misfit Love_ when Bob knocked out that redneck as well as that scene from the _Happy Tree Friends_ episode _Snow Place to Go_ where Flaky got stuck in the ice, but I wasn't even thinking about that nor had I seen that episode – the _Happy Tree Friends_ one – when I originally typed up what Austin just did.) I then issued the following command to Hershey Bear. "Hershey Bear, do your stuff!" He then used this glowing, blue, unbreakable rope (A.N. That's a carry–over from that RP with Giggles and Petunia – which has incidentally been used in other RPs more times than I care to count, BTW.) to tie Bowser spread–eagle and blindfolded him.

Seconds later, Bowser woke up. "Huh? WHAT THE HECK?" he yelled, confused. I then ripped off the blindfold and I, Hershey Bear, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Simba, and Ronno were standing around him. "HEY," he yelled, "What's going on?" "It's over, Bowser." I said flatly. I then went to the doorway and beckoned for Flippy. "Flippy, if ya would?" He then came in, brandishing that massager, and addressed Bowser. "Is it safe?" he asked devilishly [reference _EEES IT SAFE?_ by The-Chaos-Theory]. "H–h–Huh?" Bowser stammered, even more confused than before. I then turned to Flippy in approval of what he just said. "Classic!" I exclaimed as I gave him a high–five. "Thanks!" he responded with a big grin on his face, then turned to the doorway. "Flaky," he called, "I believe ya wanted to go next?" (A.N. I never got around to asking, but I'm pretty sure Flippy and the others had worked out who'd enter when I, Hershey Bear, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Simba, and Ronno were already in there. Also, Austin must've ducked out to talk it over with them while I wasn't looking.) She then walked in and started talking in a Spanish accent, addressing Bowser. "Hello. My name is Flaky the Porcupine. You hurt my biggest fan. Prepare to suffer." she threatened.

"S–S–Suffer...You?" Bowser stammered again, this time in disbelief. "HAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHA!" he laughed mockingly. I then turned to Flaky and playfully ribbed her about what she just said "Ya know ya could get sued for that, right?" "So what?" she responded flatly, then turned to the doorway. "Austin," she beckoned, "come in here and give this shithead an attitude adjustment!" she shouted angrily. He then came in and pwned me soundly in an Italian accent, also addressing Bowser in a fighting mood. "You wanna mess with me? Okay. You wanna play rough? Okay." He then held his tail in both hands and pointed it at him. "Say hello to my little friend!" he shouted furiously before continuing – first, steaming mad, then thoroughly pissed, and finally outright pissed off. If you mess with Colton, you mess with Hershey Bear. Then when you mess with Hershey Bear, you mess with Aaron. Then when you mess with Aaron, then you mess with me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bowser yelled, by this point completely freaked out. I then turned to Austin, wide–eyed with astonishment. "Dang... Never thought ya'd go all the way with that!" "Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He said flatly, and then called for Guilmon. "Guilmon, I think Bowser's ready to be addressed by Izzy's apprentice." he said with a wink. Guilmon then entered and did the same impression as before – albeit completely psychotic. "Hello, Bowser. I want to play a game. We know all about what happened, and we intend to make you pay. There is only one way to do that. You deserve every bit of it, because of Colton, all the trauma you caused him. Although, there is one way we will spare you. If, sincerely, you apologize for everything that you did to him. Refuse to humble yourself, and we shall have no choice but to carry out our vendetta. Dignity or cowardice, Bowser. Make your choice." Well, Bowser only had to think for a little bit before responding… and making a total ass out of himself. "...NO! HAHA! He deserved it anyway!" Ignoring that metaphorical slap in the face completely, I then turned to Guilmon, sporting still another anime–style sweat–drop. "Izzy is SO gonna tickle–torture ya...!" I trailed off. "Hey, he can't run things forever." he ribbed, and then called for his kitty partner–in–crime. "Dongwa, it's all you!"

As Dongwa made his entrance, I felt the power of the Dark Side flowing through him and just KNEW something was amiss! He then put on the CREEPIEST South Korean accent I've EVER heard and addressed Bowser as he was cracking his knuckles. "We are going to avenge Colton for everything you did to him." he declared. He then placed all ten claws gently on Bowser's left foot, Austin did the same to Bowser's left armpit (with his [fabulous] nails), Hershey Bear accompanied Dongwa on Bowser's right foot, Flippy placed the massager on Bowser's right armpit, Guilmon placed the feather he was holding earlier gently on Bowser's neck, and the rest of us each picked spots on his torso. Then, Dongwa made the following vow. "We won't stop until our mission is complete." We then all dug in slowly. "Try not to wriggle too much." he finished psychotically. We then all started tickling him like CRAZY!

* * *

(A.N. Okay, I'm sure any movie buffs readin' this'll recognize the dialogue parodies from _Marathon Man_, _The Princess Bride_, and _Scarface_ – respectively, but what Guilmon said was actually an adaptation of the monologue in _Toe: Guilmon's Challenge_ by ReallyReallyBigBang, and what Dongwa said was my attempt at a [semi] kid–friendly version of the tooth–extracting scene from _Old Boy_.)

* * *

Well, lemme tell ya, right from the get–go, Bowser didn't like that one bit – because he was literally screaming with laughter. "YAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" But, I didn't care about that at the moment, because when I heard what Dongwa said, my jaw dropped. So, as I and the rest of my guys were skittering our claws along Bowser's torso, I yelled to Dongwa. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YA ACTUALLY WENT THERE!" While tickling, he retorted – wide–eyed. "Hey, I said "Asian Horror", what'd ya expect?" Continuing my assault, I responded, still a bit unnerved. "Somethin' besides that!" "It seemed the most appropriate for this situation!" Dongwa shrugged. He then started licking and Austin, Hershey Bear, and Flippy followed suit while the rest of us let our tails do the walking… but Cuddles had "other" plans… While tickling, he turned to me with a sinister smile across his lips. "Ya were right to fear what I could do, Aaron!" (A.N. When he first showed up in that RP with Giggles and Petunia, I got kinda paranoid about his possible tickling abilities.) He then started tickling Bowser with his ears – which Bowser was not too happy about.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHO," Bowser begged, "NOHOT THEHEHEHEHE EEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEARS!" He then laughed even harder than before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I then turned to my guys. "We got him quakin'!" I exclaimed with a cheer in my voice, and then got the same sinister smile as Cuddles. "Let's ramp it up!" At that command, Dongwa, Austin, Hershey Bear, and Flippy started nibbling while the rest of us started licking. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser begged even more. I then turned to him. "This is what you get… VENGEANCE!" I exclaimed with an evil laugh. Dongwa and Hershey Bear then started sucking on his toes, Austin tickled his armpit with his tail, Flippy used that massager again, and the rest of us started nibbling – at which point, Bowser went absolutely ballistic.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY CLAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHWS," he pleaded (since Dongwa and Hershey Bear obviously found a weak–spot) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I then turned to my guys again "Okay," I commanded with that same sinister smile, "now let's send him packin'! Raspberries on 3, ready?" "Ready!" they all exclaimed devilishly. I then gave the word (Err… number.) the same way Uniqua did in those few Backyardigans episodes. (A.N. I've only seen her do that in Backyardigans episodes _Into the Deep_ and _International Super Spy_, though.) "...3!" We then all started blowing HUMONGOUS raspberries on his feet, armpits, neck, and ALL OVER his torso! Well, he must have really hated that, because he couldn't stop laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I then turned to my guys yet again. "We've almost got him!" I exclaimed with even more of a cheer in my voice than before. "Now, let's REALLY pour it on!" I commanded psychotically. We then got louder and harder – which made Bowser scream with even more laughter than before. "AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now this would've ordinarily been enough sadistic pleasure for me, except for the fact that Bowser was crying like crazy. Upon seeing this, I then turned to my guys once again. "This's what makes it all worthwhile!" I exclaimed psychotically. We then did them (i.e., blew raspberries) louder and harder than we'd ever done them before – which Bowser almost couldn't stand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" At this point, it was a good thing the rope was unbreakable, or he might have broken free. I then turned to Bowser. "This'll be the last thing you hear," I trailed off with my sadistic smile, "at least for a while." I then ribbed, foreshadowing events to come. (A.N. which, incidentally, never did – in this RP, anyway) We then all filled our lungs to capacity and blew as one unified whole – which made Bowser scream with more laughter than ever.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Unfortunately, my taunt didn't come to fruition, so we kept going – thankfully, Bowser couldn't take anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He then [finally] passed out.

"Well, that takes care of him." I said nonchalantly. "Yeah," Flaky said, "but what're we gonna do with him?" "I was thinkin' Giggles and Petunia could…" I then whispered something to them, at which point Giggles grew wide–eyed with apprehension. "How could we even carry him?" she wondered. "I've got just the thing." Austin said with a wink. He then pulled out Pablo and Tyrone's magic wands [from the _Backyardigans_ episode _A Giant Problem_], handed them to Giggles and Petunia – respectively, and whispered something (which turned out to be the "same size" spell). Petunia and Giggles then recited it flawlessly – whispering, of course, so as not to wake up Bowser. "Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!" Petunia started. "Make us all..." Giggles continued. "...the exact same size!" Petunia finished. (A.N. That was a parody of when Tyrone and Pablo used the spell on Tasha, BTW.) At that point, bubbles floated out, Giggles and Petunia steered them toward Bowser, the bubbles hit him, and he shrunk to roughly the same size as them. "It worked!" Petunia whispered and high–fived Giggles. "Now let's take him back to the tree so we can "take care of him"." Giggles said with a sadistic smile of her own. "I'll join you two shortly." Flaky said devilishly. "Me too." Cuddles said, smiling. "Me three." Flippy said with a big grin on his face. Giggles and Petunia then took Bowser to Petunia's house and untied him and retied him up to her bed. Meanwhile, Hershey Bear and I eventually returned to Ian. …but not before telling Colton the good news – which Giggles and Petunia subsequently decided to help us with.

* * *

Well, there ya have it. That's a little thing I like to call poetic justice. Now, I've got three things to say here just to tie up some loose ends as well as candidly explain why I wrote this: First, I know the title's a bit of a misnomer, but I based that on a conversation with ApprenticeAustin2 about Colton getting revenge on Bowser himself and the name stuck; second, just a little aside here, but I hope I didn't throw anybody off track by omitting the symbols before the usernames; and third, even though I don't respect Thunder-Bolt because [I'm pretty sure that] he basically both lied to me about being interested in my fanfic and insinuated I was an annoying stalker (That part I'm sure of; he said that because I wouldn't stop [in his words] "buggin'" FireFoxSF.), I was motivated to write this fanfic not to get back at him, but rather [in context] to get back at Bowser for torturing my best friend (FYI, I can totally see him actually doing that – and I'm not just referring to when Luigi was tickle-tortured in the _The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ episode _Count Koopula_, either.) I mean, If I hadn't known Colton since he was created by ApprenticeAustin [ApprenticeAustin2's former profile] (In fact, the majority of my fanfic is based on part of my 4th RP with him.), I probably wouldn't've cared about getting back at Bowser; however, once I came across Thunder-Bolt's fanfic for the first time, the title immediately piqued my curiosity. I didn't bother reading it the first time around, though, because I figured I'd be offended by it anyway. So, I just skipped to the Artist's Comments. When I read them, though (which amounted to the back–story for the fanfic), I thought, "This is **FUBAR**." I later skimmed over it and then revenge entered my mind (If it's any indication, my initial comment on it was "Bowser, you are goin' down.").

Having explained my reasoning, I issue this warning to anyone reading this who might find my reasoning immature: For anyone who already knows about the fanfic this was in response to, even though it was a request (and although Soniccoopercreater had no idea what I was planning in my RP with Ian until I told him in another RP we were in), ApprenticeAustin2 **was** interested in my plot (He told me so himself.). So, flamers/trolls will be completely ignored. Oh, FYI, when I mentioned the Furious Five those two times, the reason I put the Furious part in quotes was because, since I figure they'd be total wusses when it comes to tickle-torture, I used the term loosely. Plus, In Thunder-Bolt's fanfic I mentioned, he misspelled Bowser's name throughout (not just in the title), and at one point, he erroneously referred to that generic Hammer Brother as a Hammer Koopa. Also, my eventual version for will probably look much better than this, since all the extra punctuation marks might be kept and the laughter will hopefully be way more intense.

(P.S. I will accept anonymous reviews.)

(P.S. 2 - I know I got repetitive with the names and references, but that was only done to help myself as well as anyone who read this keep track of which characters were doing what (as well as the in-jokes) – since there were so many.)


End file.
